New Year's Resolution
by ben10987654321
Summary: It is New Year's Eve and Clark is trying to think of a Resolution for the year ahead. SM/WW.


**New Year's Resolution**

Summary: Clark is trying to come up with a resolution for the New Year.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.

* * *

So here Clark sits in the Watchtower on Monitor duty. Monitor duty on New Year's Eve. Now to a lot of people it might seem odd that he of all people would volunteer for that. Usually he ends up attending the Planet's New Year's Party but he just isn't in the mood for socialising this year and it is not as some people (mainly Bruce) are suggesting that he is hiding. Just because he and Lois broke up does not mean he is trying to avoid her because he's not. Nope he just felt that it was his turn to have a holiday ruined and take Monitor duty and that is all. It is not the other thing.

Clark sighs and turns on the news coverage in Metropolis. Only 5 minutes till midnight there and that is when he'll count it as New Year. Being in orbit means he has actually passed New Year at least 10 times by now but seeing that he lives in Metropolis that is when to him it will be New Year. Clark gets back to the other thing he was doing and trying to come up with at least one New Year's Resolution. He taps his pen on the blank bit of paper in front of him. For once he can't think of anything. He always tries to have at least one new resolution but this year his mind is blank and he has only 4 more minutes to think of one now.

"Kal?"

Clark peers over his shoulder. "Oh hey Diana"

When Diana had heard Kal had volunteered for this she decided to volunteer herself to keep him company. He needed company. Even if he told everyone he was coping with his break-up with Lois she could tell he was hurting on the inside. Of course what she isn't going to say is that a tiny piece of her was really happy about the whole thing. Maybe, at last, she had a chance with him because as much as she tried to deny it she couldn't. She is in love with him. Madly, deeply, passionately in love. Pushing those thoughts aside for now since what was more important at this precise moment is that she be his friend, she walks up next to him and sees him tapping his pen. A gesture she knows that means he is stuck on something or other. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to think of a New Year's Resolution."

"Ah"

Clark swings his chair round to face her. "What do you mean Ah?"

"I mean is that you do this every year Kal. Although usually you have one by now"

"I know but this year I've got nothing and going by Metropolis time I only have 3 minutes left. What about you?"

"What about me?" she asks in confusion.

"What are you promising to do for the New Year?"

Diana smiles smugly. "I'm not telling you"

"What? Why not?"

"Because you only want to know because you can't think of anything by yourself"

"That is _so_ not true" he protests.

Diana folds her arms across her chest and waits. The clock for Metropolis hits 11.58.

"Alright you win. I was hoping you could inspire me" Clark confesses.

Diana smiles. "Well you won't have to wait long. As soon as it hits midnight I'll tell you"

"Yeah but that doesn't help me. I always have to have one before it hits midnight. Always" he complains.

"Well you have had a difficult few months Kal. It is understandable you might have trouble with thinking clearly about your life and what you want to improve in it"

Clark is about to deny it but he knows that Diana can see through it. His face saddens as he lets his real feelings show. "I know and thank you for sticking by me"

Diana reaches forward and takes his hand. "I'm here if you need me Kal. After all I'm always around"

A smile adorns his face at that comment. She is always around for him. He couldn't ask for a better friend than her and she has always been willing to sit and listen to his problems for these last few months as his and Lois' relationship fell apart. He'll have to do something to repay her for everything. Wait that can be his resolution. To do something nice for Diana to repay her for everything she has done for him lately.

"11.59" Diana comments.

Clark peers at the news feed behind him. "Yeah but it's alright. I just thought of something"

"Really. What?"

"Oh no. If you're not telling until after midnight, I'm not telling. It is only fair after all" he teases her.

Diana mock pouts which causes Clark to chuckle. God she looks so adorable when she does that. Whoa. Wait. Adorable? Where did that thought come from?

As the 10 second countdown to midnight starts Clark stands up next to Diana and watches the news. He starts to count himself in a low voice. "5-4-3-2-1-Hap…"

His words and cut off as Diana grabs his face and presses her lips to his. For a moment he stands there totally stunned until he registers the spark of desire that suddenly lights his body aflame. He responds to it by crushing Diana's body against his and deepening the kiss. An act Diana is all too happy to respond in kind to. Hands which could crush rocks into dust began to move and caress. Both of them feel like their bodies are on fire.

Neither knows quite how long they had been kissing when their burning lungs demand an end to this act so they could get much needed air. The kiss ends and they stand there foreheads touching as they gasp for air.

"Diana…" Clark tries to begin to say between breaths. "What was that?"

Diana smiles. "My New Year's Resolution" she answers and with that she walks off. Before she leaves to head back to her quarters she stops and looks at Kal, who is still in a partial daze. "Happy New Year Kal" she says with the biggest smile Clark has ever seen on Diana.

Clark snaps out of his daze and smiles back at her. "Happy New Year Diana"

Once Diana is gone Clark sits back down. Wow is his only thought. He touches his lips with his fingers. He can still feel her lips on his. She had kissed him breathless. No-one had ever kissed him breathless before. That had been utterly amazing and all they did was kiss. Suddenly an idea comes to him and he picks up his pen and writes his resolution for the year ahead.

'_Ask Diana on a date'_

With a satisfied smile Clark gets back to his monitor duties thinking this year is going to be a lot better than last year.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: A little New Year's story that came to me suddenly.


End file.
